Constant Cravings
by Pari
Summary: Morgan and Garcia's friendship is tested to its limits, can they survive their latest turmoil and remain friends. Especially when there are outside forces trying to pull them apart.
1. Chapter 1

She had just come from getting her fourth cup of coffee, the only thing that had kept her on her feet for the past 14 hours, while she helped the team try and catch a serial child killer. She had been on her way back to her office when she noticed a woman who looked lost, so she figured she would offer her assistance.

"Can I help you?" Garcia's soft voice filled the air and the woman quickly turned to her with a sigh of relief. "Ms. Barnes," The shock at seeing this woman could be heard in Garcia's voice and she was sure it was probably written all over her face as well, whereas Tamara Barnes's face held a look of confusion.

"Yes…do I know you?" Tamara asked as she frowned a bit and she tried to recall the red head before her.

"Not personally no ma'am, I'm technical analyst Penelope Garcia I was a part of the BAU team who helped solve your brother's murder." Garcia explained.

"Oh I'm so sorry, but I really don't recall ever meeting you and I thought I had thanked everyone."

"Oh, yeah you did...I was a blonde…then I mean, when we first met."

"Oh yes, now I remember you. Wow well look at you, you wear red very well." Tamara said around a genuine smile.

"Thank you ma'am," Garcia replied and she subconsciously brushed her hand over her tresses.

"Please stop with the 'Ma'am' and 'Miss Barnes'. Please just call me Tamara."

"All right, Tamara, it is and you can just call me Penelope, so how can I help you?"

"I was looking for Derek," She stated and then corrected with a smile. "Sorry I meant Agent Morgan." Garcia fought hard against the frown that threatened to mar her face.

"Oh well, uhm he's with the team, they're away on a new case." Garcia said knowing she wasn't allowed to indulge too much.

"A case, he didn't mention a new case when he left this morning." Garcia's chest tightened a bit at hearing those words, though she couldn't fathom why.

"They just got the call this morning. Part of the job, we always have to have a bag packed and stored in the trunk of our cars, just in case."

"Do you know how long he'll be away?" Tamara asked as she reached down and pulled on a gold chain, which caught Garcia's full attention since she recognized the gold necklace. She knew it was Morgan's necklace, and she knew because she had given it to him three Christmas's ago, and he always wore it. "Penelope?" Tamara spoke out again after a long pause where Garcia just stood standing and staring at the necklace.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if you knew how long they would be away." Tamara repeated.

"No I'm sorry it could take a few hours, it's already been 14 of those. Or it could take days." Garcia answered honestly. "I'm sure Morgan will call you as soon as he can."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sure he will too," Tamara concurred and she continued to tug on the necklace. "But I'm sure you'll probably speak to him before I do so could please let him know I came by and tell him…tell him I said to be careful."

"Will do, and in case I forget," Garcia moved to Reid's desk and grabbed a pen and quickly scratched down her number and then turned and held it out to Tamara. "Here's my number if you don't get a call from Morgan soon you just give me a call. Things can get hectic sometimes and I might forget to call him."

"Thank you Penelope and it was nice to see you again."

"You too," Garcia replied with a forced smile which turned to a frown the instant Tamara turned and left.

* * *

By the time Garcia had gotten back to her office she had received the call from JJ that they had solved the case and were on their way home. That had been three hours ago so she wasn't at all surprised when she heard someone entering her office, and wasn't surprised to feel the kiss to her temple as Morgan leaned over her.

"Hey babygirl," He mumbled against her hair. She knew that this case, like any case they did involving the abuse or murder of children effected Morgan deeply. Afterward he would go through a routine of detoxification, which entailed spending the night wrapped up in bed with Garcia, as she held him while he slept. Tonight would be no different even though she wasn't in the best of moods, and the object of her sour disposition was the very man who was seeking comfort in her arm. She would never turn him away especially now that she knew the reasons for Morgan angst went back to his childhood, a childhood where he himself had been abused. "You ready to head home?" He asked as he pulled back and turned her swivel chair so she was facing him as he stared down at her.

"Where to tonight your place or mine?" She asked as she stood and began gathering her things.

"Uh…yours, if that's ok."

"When has it ever 'not' been ok?" She questioned him as she finally faced him and looked directly into his eyes. "You know you're always welcome to my home."

"Yeah I know just didn't know if Lynch was…" He let the sentence hang there not caring to finish the statement.

"Even if Kevin 'was'," She mimicked his comment. "You'd still be welcome in my home Derek."

"Ditto," Morgan said as he reached out and grasped her laptop bag from her hand.

"So, are we stopping by your place to get Clooney?" Garcia asked though she didn't know why since that was usually what they did.

"Naw," Morgan asked hurriedly and Garcia arched her brow. "He'll be fine of one night, I had someone to stop by and feed him while I was away."

"OK," Garcia replied as they exited her office. She figured she already knew who that person was, and the thought caused her earlier anger to flare up again. "By the way you might want to call Tamara Barnes she stopped earlier looking for you." She tossed out causally as they stood waiting for the elevators.

"She came here?" Morgan asked as he frowned slightly.

"Yeah and I told her you were on a case and that I'd let you know that she had stopped by." Morgan mumbled a 'thanks' as they entered the elevators. He pulled out his cell phone but instead of dialing a number like Garcia had expected him to, instead he turned the phone off and then put in back in his pocket. He then leaned heavily against the back wall of the elevator and closed his eyes. The look on his face was enough to stop Garcia from questioning him further about the subject of Tamara Barnes. Instead she moved beside him and reached out and grasped his hand in hers. He never opened his eyes but lifted their entwined hands to his lips, and kissed the back on Garcia's hand softly.

* * *

He had heard the first ring but in his sleepy state wasn't sure if it was something dream induced or not. The second ring brought his head up, and caused his eyes to focus on the sleeping woman whose bosom his head had been nestled against. The third ring made him moved his eyes to the clock which blared the time of 3:30 am, and this caused him to yank up the cell phone on the bedside table and bark into it. "Do you know what time it is?" There was a pause.

"Derek?" The feminine voice filled his ears.

"Who's this?" Morgan asked his head a bit more lucid.

"Tamara," She answered and then there was another pregnant pause. "Why are you answering Penelope's phone at three in the morning?"


	2. Chapter 2

She was quite surprised to find the bed empty when she opened her eyes. Usually Morgan would stay in bed until well past noon. She would always get up early fix him breakfast and serve it to him in bed and then he'd coax her back to bed where they would stay cuddled up, either sleeping or watching old black and white movies on TV for most of the day. She heard his hushed voice and turned in the bed to find him in the kitchen rummaging through her cabinets and the fridge as he spoke into the phone nestled between his ear and shoulder.

"Look I'm a grown ass man and I don't explain my actions to my mother anymore so what makes you think I'd explain them to you Tam?" Garcia suddenly felt like she was eavesdropping on something very personal but being that she lived in a loft there wasn't really any place to go for privacy except the bathroom, which she decided would be a good place for her to go to afford Morgan some privacy. "I'm not having this conversation with you." There was a pause before he spoke again. "No not later, not ever." At that moment he noticed Garcia as she moved from the bed and moved toward the bathroom. "Morning Princess," Morgan tossed out sweetly around a smile which instantly soured to a frown. "Don't worry about it, I'll call you later." With that said he slapped the phone shut and tossed it on the counter top. "I made your favorite, eggs Benedict." Morgan said placing their plates on the counter as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred.

"Mmmm, smells good," Garcia replied as she leaned against the counter and watched him. "What are you doing up so early?" She asked the obvious.

"Been up for a while, couldn't get back to sleep." He answered honestly.

"Is everything ok?" She asked as she nodded her head towards the cell phone on the counter, which suddenly started to ring. Morgan lifted it and upon seeing the name, flipped it open and then turned the phone off before dropping it back on the counter top.

"Yep," He said as he moved to the fridge. "So what's your poison, apple juice or orange juice?" He tossed over his head which was buried in the fridge.

"Orange juice please." Morgan grabbed the carton of juice and then moved back to the counter. He poured them both a tall glass of OJ and then settled on the bar stool beside Garcia. They ate in comfortable silence for a few moments before Garcia spoke again. "You wanna talk about it?" She offered.

"No, because there's nothing to talk about," Morgan mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"OK but you know…"

"Yes Princess I know I've always got your ear if I need it, and thank you." He ended the conversation by leaning over and kissing her temple and they finished their breakfast in amicable silence.

* * *

"So how was your sleepover with Morgan last night?"

"Kevin," Garcia spoke through a sigh as she addressed her boyfriend while they stood in the snack area, drinking their morning coffee.

"I know I know, I'm not supposed to ask. But you can't fault a guy for being curious when his girlfriend shares her bed with another guy."

"Don't make it sound sorted, it's not like that and you know it. I've explained to you over and over again that it's just a thing that Morgan and I share, it's like a tradition and completely platonic." Garcia defended growing irritated that she had to defend what she saw as a sacred time with Morgan. A time that they never shared with anyone else on the team and never, ever discussed with anyone else.

"I know Pen, and I get it I do honest, but…" He stumbled for the right words, words that wouldn't pissed her off and have him in the doghouse, again.

"But what?"

"Well, you've already had four 'traditional' nights together this month."

"Oh," Garcia replied genuinely surprised. "I didn't realize."

"And with the cases you've been working and the ones that I've been working, you and I haven't had any alone time at all this month, and I'm kind of…"

"Oh my God please do not say horny." Garcia interrupted him holding up her hand in warning.

"I was gonna say 'missing my girlfriend', but yeah I'm also horny. Seriously I have a bad case of blue balls down there." Kevin confessed and loud enough to be heard by several seated at the nearby tables.

"Well that's not something you hear every morning," Prentiss tossed out as she and Morgan made their way to get some coffee.

"No and it's something I never want to hear, any morning." Morgan added as he filled his cup and frowned slightly as he glanced at Garcia, who stood mortified with her face almost as red as her hair.

"Excuse me I'm just going to go to my office and die from humiliation now," Garcia announced and then turned to make her exit. "And if you value those blue balls of yours you better not follow me," She threw over her retreating back to Kevin who was in fact about to follow her but stopped dead in his tracks at her words. He then turned back to where Prentiss and Morgan sat.

"Boy is she mad at you," Morgan said casually and then took a sip of coffee.

"Uhm huh, Prentiss added and then took a sip of her own coffee. Kevin stared at them with what looked to be a cross between a cringe and a smile.

* * *

There was a soft knock at the door, which she had heard but intended on ignoring. After a few seconds there came another knock.

"What?" She barked out and the door opened.

"Whoa momma," Morgan entered as he held one of his hands up in the air in surrender. "You still mad?" He asked even though he could 'see' the answer to the question.

"Yes at this moment I officially hate all men, so if you've come looking for a favor you might want to try back later, much, much later." Garcia said in a huff as she slammed her fingers against her keyboard.

"Actually I come baring gifts, lunch to be more precise." Morgan stated as he held up a large brown paper bag. He could see her rigid shoulders slump down just a bit, and he knew that was a sign that her anger was diffusing a bit.

"What did you bring?" She asked as she purposely kept her back to him, not wanting him to see the smile on her face just yet.

"A couple of Philly cheese steaks and some fries from Nate's café, right across the street. I know they're your favorite."

"Mmmhmm, and so you got me two, just because I'm a big girl doesn't mean I eat like a pig Morgan." Garcia said as she swirled in her chair to grace him with a hard glare.

"Please woman, you're beautiful and you're not big you're thick, and just the right kind of thick in all the right places." He said with a charming smile and a wink and this garnered him a smile and an eye roll from Garcia. "I got two sandwiches because I thought I'd join you for lunch if that's all right."

"Only if you've got a Mt. Dew in that bag." She replied and he opened the bag and pulled out two 12oz cans of Mt. Dew, holding them up for her inspection.

"OK I'm yours to do with as you will." Garcia said with a smile.

"Watch it now," Morgan spoke as he moved to loom over her, leaning into her space a bit. "Don't let that sexy mouth talk you into something that sweet behind of yours can't get you out of." She giggled at the teasing and Morgan saw the flirtatious glint return to her eyes, and knew it was playtime.

"Oh my sweet behind and I are ready and willing, anytime and anyplace my chocolate Adonis," She threw back at him. Before their banter could continue they were interrupted by the person standing at Garcia's open office door.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tamara Barnes asked as she stood in the doorway and two sets of eyes zoomed in on her. One held a look of surprise while the other full of anger.

"Ms. Barnes…uh…I mean…Tamara." Garcia called out as she quickly stood and took a step away from Morgan, who took note of her movement and frowned slightly.

"What are you doing here Tam, I've ask you not to stop by my job anymore without calling first." Morgan said in greeting.

"Actually I didn't come here to see you Derek. I've already tried to discuss this situation with you and since you weren't very forthcoming I decided to come speak with Penelope, but I guess I don't need to do that anymore since it looks like I just got the answer I came here for, when I walked in. So Penelope tell me how long have you been fucking my man?" Tamara spat out venomously and all Garcia could do is look at her like a fish caught out of water.

"Whoa, whoa slow your roll. You're way outta line," Morgan interjected as he stepped up and in between the two women as if to physically protect Garcia from further verbal accusations.

"Am I, you spent the night at her house last night Derek, and then I come here and find you two looking like you're about to throw down right here on the floor, and with the door wide open." Tamara continued to rant as she moved further into the office. "So I think I have a right to know if she's fucking 'my' man."

"No, God it's not like that." Garcia began to explain but Morgan gently grasped her wrist as he turned to address her.

"You don't have to explain what we do or don't do. Not to her," He pointed behind him. "Not to anyone." He said and when she nodded her head a bit he then turned back to face the angry woman at the door. "As for you, I've already told you once I'm a grown man and I don't answer to you."

"Morgan we're in a relationship and you don't think an explanation is warranted when I find out you're sleeping with another woman?"

"We weren't…" Garcia again started to explain.

"Don't," Morgan hissed out a warning and threw Garcia a look she had never seen from him before and it caused her to instantly clamp her mouth shut and take another step back from him. "Give me a minute I'll be right back and then we can finish our lunch." His words enraged Tamara even more but she didn't voice her anger, she simply huffed out a chuckle as she crossed her arms against her chest and rolled her eyes upward. Morgan swiftly moved to her and grasped her at her elbow and led her from the office.

"Let go of me," Tamara said through gritted teeth, wrenching her arm free when she realized that she was being escorted to the elevators. Morgan released her arm and they stopped and threw glares at each other.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He asked his own anger starting to get the better of him.

"My problem is you sneaking around behind my back with that…that cow."

"Now you're really starting to piss me off. You don't know Garcia you don't know anything about her or our relationship, so you really need to keep your mouth shut about her."

"So you admit there it a relationship?"

"Never denied it, we've always had a relationship long before you and I hooked up and we'll have one long after you and I break up." Morgan declared and his words seemed to sting a bit as Tamara noticeably flinched. "Not that it's any of your business, but my relationship with Garcia is completely platonic. She's my best friend and I love and respect her too much to have some 'fling' with her, and she's too much of a classy lady to mess around with a man who she knows is in a relationship."

"Oh," Tamara said as she spoke more softly, her anger suddenly replaced with embarrassment. "So there's nothing going on between you two?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Morgan replied his anger still raging.

"Look I'm sorry, ok. I guess I just let my jealousy get the better of me." She offered an apology but could see by his demeanor that it wasn't appeasing him. "Come on put yourself in my place and try to see where I'm coming from. Most people don't have the type of relationship you two seem to have. I'm sorry," She reached out and grasped his hand and when he didn't recoil from her touch she took a step closer to him and continued. "I'm really sorry." She said again more nervously as she lifted her free hand to her neck and subconsciously tugged on the gold chain still housed there. The necklace instantly caught Morgan's eye.

"Where did you get that, why are you wearing my necklace?" His eyes suddenly held a dangerous gleam.

"You left it at my place the other night, actually that's why I stopped by yesterday to bring it to you, I noticed how important it seems to be to you, so I thought you might want it."

"Take it off." He said and then forcefully turned her around and moved his hands to the clasp.

"OK, just wait a minute." She said as she lifted her thick tresses to give him better access to the clasp. "I didn't damage it Derek, I just wore it."

"It's mine you don't touch my things without asking me first."

"Then you shouldn't leave your things lying around 'my' house."

"Fine, then I'll stop by later to get the rest of my things from 'your' house." He stated and then turned to leave.

"Derek," She called out for him and he quickly turned and stalked back to her.

"I'm done having this discussion with you, here at my place of work. You've embarrassed me enough, so leave and don't come back here again unannounced." Saying nothing more he stalked off heading back to Garcia's office, which he entered and then slammed shut behind him. He turned and growled at the closed door and then took a deep breath to calm himself. Garcia's eyes focus on the slim gold chain Morgan was shoving in his pocket and she couldn't stop the brief smile that played on her lips.

"I'm sorry," Her meek voice caught his attention.

"Babygirl you aint got nothing to be sorry about," He said as he pulled up another chair to her desk and sat down in it. "But I guess you could say I told you so."

"For what?"

"You were right, I never should have gotten involved with the family member of a victim whose case I'm working."

"Hmmm, anyway I hope you explained things to her and she understands." Morgan didn't reply and she reached over and nudged him a bit. "You did tell her the truth right?"

"Yes, I told her that you're my best friend always have been and always will be." She smiled kindly at him for a second before looking serious again.

"Both of our significant others think we're having sex, what up wit that?"

"What Lynch too?" Morgan chuckled as he reached for one of the sandwiches that Garcia had already set out on top of her desk.

"Yup, that's actually what we were discussing this morning. I mean I've told him over and over that we're just friends but it's never enough. He always wants me to define our relationship and there's no way to define our kind of relationship, and believe me I have actually sat down and tried, and I couldn't find the words."

"Way I see it we don't need to define it or explain it so long as you and I get it," He said as he took a big bite into his sandwich. "Mmmmmmm this is so good." He mumbled and Garcia giggled a bit as she reached out and wiped the glob of cheese from the corner of his mouth with her thumb and then without a second thought sucked her thumb into her mouth.

"Yeah you're right we're just too weird to explain." Garcia said as she pulled her thumb from her mouth. She was so lost in her current thought she hadn't notice the way Morgan stared at her, had no way of knowing how what she had just done affected him. "What?" She asked when she realized he had topped eating and was staring at her. He had to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat before he could respond.

"Nothing, eat up before it gets cold."


	3. Chapter 3

"So that's it, you don't want to talk about this and try to work this out?" She asked as she followed him from her bedroom to her bathroom where he was gathering his belongings.

"There's nothing left to say, nothing to work out. This was a mistake and I should have listened to…" He quickly stopped talking not wanting to agitate the matter further by mentioning Garcia's name.

"Listened to who Penelope?" Tamara asked as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "That fat bitch told you to dump me?" Morgan moved to her so swiftly that she actually hadn't known he had moved until he was right in her face. His fists clenched and the muscles in his jaws twitched. She stared at him in fear, afraid she had gone too far and he was going to strike her. "You want to hit me don't you?" She asked through trembling lips.

"Yeah I really do and I've never even thought about hitting any woman, before this moment. That's a clear sign to me that ending our relationship and staying away from you is the right thing to do."

"Because your precious Penelope said so?" She spat out at him.

"No, because I'm finally seeing you for the crazy ass bitch that you are," Morgan said and then stormed from the bathroom and then out of the house, not once looking back.

* * *

"Well I can see her point," Kevin said as he and Garcia snuggled together on her couch.

"What?" Garcia exclaimed as she lifted her body upright from where it had been laying against his.

"Kind of, I mean she was totally out of line confronting you guys at work the way she did, but…" He paused because he could see that his words were riling Garcia up.

"But what?"

"But I don't think she was being unreasonable to want an explanation, I mean obviously Morgan wasn't as open and honest with her, like you've been with me. Put yourself in her shoes what if I had been spending nights with a female friend of mine and I never mentioned it to you, and you found out about it the way this Barnes lady did you'd be pissed and seeking answers right?" Garcia couldn't argue with such a sound point.

"You're right, now I really feel like crap," She pouted as she slumped back against Kevin's body, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Maybe I should talk to her and explain things."

"No, honey I don't think that's such a good idea, it's really not your place anyway. That's something Morgan should handle, you should just stay out of it."

"But she thinks I'm sleeping with Morgan, as in, having hot monkey love with him."

"It doesn't matter you and I know the truth, and the truth is you only have hot monkey love with me. Well not as of late but I hope tonight we can remedy that," Kevin stated and then flashed her, his traded mark smile. As she smiled back at him she couldn't help but notice that his smile, a smile she once thought to be charming and cute, suddenly just looked goofy. Before she could put further thought into what that meant a knock came at the door. "Who could that be?" Kevin asked as he glanced at a nearby clock on the wall which flashed 11 pm. "You expecting anyone?" He asked as he moved from the couch to answer the door.

"No, it's kind of late for visitors." Garcia replied from her spot on the couch as she looked over it at her front door. She watched as Kevin peered through the peep hole and then noticed his shoulder droop a bit. "Who is it?" He responded by opening the door and greeting the person on the other side.

"Agent Morgan," Kevin said cheerily and Garcia could tell the insincerity in it and knew from the discussion they had had earlier in the night that Kevin was not at all happy to see Morgan at her doorstep.

"Uhm, sorry I didn't know you had company," Morgan spoke directly to Garcia who stood and made her way to the door.

"Oh don't worry about it," Kevin cut in before Garcia could speak, he knew that there would be no way of getting Garcia into the mood after Morgan's visit. "I was just leaving," He moved back to the couch and grabbed his coat.

"Kevin," Garcia called out to him but was really at a loss about what to say. She knew she 'should' probably tell Kevin to stay and ask Morgan to come back at a more reasonable time, but she also knew she 'would and could' never turn Morgan away.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," Morgan threw out to the younger man who stepped past him, and exited the apartment.

"Don't worry about it I understand that you two have your traditional nights, so I'll just go home and read a book or something. Bye Pen." Garcia watched with sad eyes as Kevin disappeared around the corner. She frowned a bit and catching the look on her face Morgan began apologizing again.

"Hey babygirl I'm really sorry I ruined your evening, I can probably still catch him." He offered.

"No that's ok," She said as her brow bunched into a scowl. She shook off the thought she was having about Kevin and why she was so relieved to see him go, and so happy to have Morgan with her. "Besides we've spent the entire evening talking about you anyway, guess we talked you up." She said around a smile. She finally noticed the large overnight bag he was carrying. "Planning on moving in?" She asked with a chuckle as she nodded her head towards the bag. He followed her gaze and chuckled himself as he realized what she was referring to.

"Would you turn me away if I said yes?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Mon Cherie," She replied with tongue in cheek, as he sent her a playful growl of warning. He had told her about speaking French that it drove him wild, but she had never taken him seriously and continuously teased him with the language of love.

"I just ended things with Tamara," Morgan stated as he entered the apartment and dropped his bag by the door. Garcia moved to the open door, closing and then locking it before focusing back onto her friend, who was plopping down on the couch. Already making himself comfortable he slouched on the couch with his head resting against its back.

"I'm sorry," She offered as she took a seat beside him on the couch. When he looked at her he realized that she was only wearing a black satin slip like night gown, and that it seemed to mold to her in all the right places. He felt a sudden and completely unexpected stir in his loins and quickly clamped his eyes shut as he rested his head against the couch and tried to think of the most non-stimulating things. After a long pause he spoke again. "Don't be sorry, it had been coming for a while." These words made Garcia silently sigh her relief she was happy to hear that she had nothing to do with the breakup. Morgan must have seen something in her face because he reached out and tugged on her red tresses to get her attention. "Our break really didn't have much to do with you, at least not for me, she was just becoming too clingy. But Tam was very jealous of you though."

"Me…why, she's gorgeous and I'm…me so what reason does she have to be jealous of me?" Garcia asked truly stunned by his words.

"Hey, what did I tell you about putting yourself down like that?" Morgan chastised which caused her to roll her eyes dramatically at him.

"I'm not putting myself down, believe me I've made peace with my body image a long while ago, all I'm saying is I see no reason in the world for her to be jealous of me." He looked at her for a moment longer and then let on a contented sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Probably because she knows I'd rather spend my nights in your bed instead of hers." Morgan said calmly and honestly. The shock of his words didn't hit him until a moment later. His eyes shot open and locked onto Garcia's face. He could tell by the crimson blush that was spread across her chest and neck, that she had equally been affected by his words.

"Oh…uhm," She stammered. "But you did explain to her that when we sleep together, all we do is 'sleep', right?" He sat silently regarding her as if it were the first time he was seeing her.

"Contrary to what you may think or may have been told, you're a very beautiful and sexy woman, babygirl," He spoke as he reached out a hand and let his fingers ghost across her satin covered thigh before resting his hand beside her on the couch. "So it didn't matter what I told her because that's all she thought about."

"That I'm beautiful?"

"Yup."

"And sexy?" He only nodded in reply. "Uh huh, Morgan have you been drinking?" He couldn't stop the laugh that bubble from his lips and she could help giggling along with him.

"No sweetness, I'm not drunk, but I'm starting to realize that I'm a stupid fool." He said becoming serious once more, and Garcia threw him a confused look. "Since puberty I have been chasing a certain type of girl, my 'perfect girl', back then I was totally hormone driven, you know. And I had a certain criteria, my perfect girl had to be 'black', no ifs ands or buts about it. Which is odd considering the most important woman in my life during that time was my 'white' mother, I'm sure Freud would have a field day with that. My girl also had to have a bang'n body I'm talking big breast, and a fat booty all in a size two." Morgan continued with a far off look in his eyes, never noticing the hurt expression on Garcia's face. "Now here I am a grown man and I'm still searching by the same criteria, even though I know now that 'that' girl isn't my perfect girl, she's not what I want anymore."

"She's not?" Garcia asked unconvinced.

"Nope."

"Honey, are you sure you're not drunk?" she continued teasing him.

"No, I'm just finally realizing that it's more important to me that my perfect girl be smart, funny, kind, caring, and understanding as well as beautiful and sexy. After having a string of flings and very bad attempts at relationships I now understand that the packaging really isn't as important as the contents, you know." He said with such conviction that it warmed Garcia's heart to hear it. She understood that this was a huge milestone for Derek Morgan the 'playa extraordinaire' and she also knew him well enough to know that if she let him dwell on this revelation and the fact that he had disclosed it to her it would only embarrass him and cause him to run off, and she didn't want him to leave. So she opted to lighten his mood.

"Aww sugar you should make that into a hallmark card, 'the packaging really isn't as important as the contents'," She jokingly mocked his words and as she expected he roared out his laughter. "Seriously, you could make millions."

* * *

The car had been parked outside Garcia's apartment building for nearly four hours. The passenger knew which window belong to Garcia having seen the resident close the shading right before the lights had been turned out nearly three hours before. So the passenger just sat watching the darkened window of Garcia's apartment, with a growing hatred.


	4. Chapter 4

She had given up. After making several attempts to extract herself from the bed only to be pulled back by strong arms, that clamped down around her she had officially given up. So Garcia lay securely in place with Morgan's body half draped over hers, his face buried just under her breasts. After an hour and a half of 'patiently' waiting for Morgan to wake up, time spent watching the ceiling as shaking her legs he finally lift his head and then stilled to allow his eyes to focus.

"Morning Princess," He sighed out.

"Yeah morning, move, move, move…" She pushed him to the side and hopped from the bed and rushed to the bathroom. After a few minutes Morgan could hear the toilet flush, and water running. After another minute or so Garcia finally re-emerged from the bathroom and made her way back to the bed.

"God I have been holding that for nearing two hours," She announced as she burrowed back beneath the covers.

"Why?" Morgan asked as he lifted his head from the pillow he had, had his face buried against.

"Uh…because I was sleeping with 'Mr. Clingy', every time I tried to pry myself from your grip, your grip got tighter."

"I'm sorry babygirl," Morgan said with a sincerity marring his face.

"It's ok, It's not every day I get to wake up covered in chocolate. Ok well expect for the time when Kevin got a little kinky and ….ACK!" Garcia shrieked as Morgan suddenly reached out and grasped her wrist and yanked closer to his side.

"Do not finish that statement," He growled out which caused Garcia to giggle and want to tease him more.

"What? I was just gonna say your chocolate isn't as sticky as that chocolate…AHHH!" She cried out as Morgan pounced on her and began tickling her mercilessly. "Ok, ok, Uncle…Uncle…Uncle." Garcia laughed out as tears poured from her eyes. Morgan ended his ministration but still held her down, and loomed over her.

"Woman don't you ever discuss your sexcapes with another Lynch in my presence." He said in a warning tone.

"Why not?" She asked around her giggles. "You jealous?" She joked with her tongue in her cheek.

"Yeah," He said as he locked eyes with her and rolled his neck a bit. "Maybe I am." Garcia stared at him in shocked. That wasn't what she had expected him to say and she knew him well enough to know that he had meant what he said but before she could question it internally or out loud the ringing of her cellphone cut through the air. She rolled a bit and reached out for her phone.

"Hello," She spoke and then covered a giggle invoked by Morgan playfully tickling her sides.

"You bitch." The feminine voice hissed out over the line, and Garcia's face instantly paled as she swallowed down the lump that was beginning to form in her throat. "I guess you're happy right now knowing that Morgan dumped me."

"No..I…"

"Save it, God I'm so stupid I actually bought that little act you put on the other day. Pretending to be concerned about Morgan and I, offering to give me a call when he gets in. All the time scheming to steal my man, but you must know that you're not his type. There's no way a guy like Morgan would ever be caught out in public with a cow like you. But I guess behind closed door, in the dark pussy is pussy." The voice continued to taunt and Garcia couldn't hold back the tears that spring to her eyes which got Morgan's attention.

"Hey what's wrong?" He spoke out as she rubbed her arm gently.

"So Morgan's still in there with you, huh? Well enjoy him while you can because payback is a bitch. Do you hear me you fat heifer, you're gonna pay." With that said Tamara Barnes ended the call. Garcia pulled the phone from her ear and then dropped the phone on the bed as she hopped from the bed and rushed back to the bathroom. Morgan moved after her and stood outside the door, knocking.

"Babygirl, what's wrong?" He asked his concern growing when he heard her soft cries. "Open the door hun. Garcia?" He continued knocking for a few more minutes but she wouldn't respond and so he moved back to the bed and picked up the cellphone and scrolled through the recent calls list. He saw red at the last number that popped up. He clicked the button to call the number.

"Hello," A soft voice spoke out.

"What the fuck did you say to Penelope?" Morgan barked out.

"What?"

"Tam, don't play fucking games. I know you called her and now she's upset so what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything to her that she didn't already know. She's a trifling ho and I told her that payback is coming. What she's done to me is gonna be done to her."

"Look psycho, how many times do I have to tell you that there's nothing going on between Penelope and I, I told you she's been dating our co-worker Kevin Lynch for nearly two years now. The problems that we had were all on you and nobody else. Don't call me anymore and you better not call this number again." Morgan warned and then clicked the phone closed just as Garcia exited the bathroom. He swiftly moved to her and enveloped her into his arms. "I'm so sorry about that Baby, Tam's mad at me and she wants someone to blame. But I promise you she won't be bothering you anymore." He kissed the top of her head as he rocked them a bit. Garcia clung to him enjoying the comforting embrace and words.

* * *

She closed her phone and she read the plaque on the door, 'Technical Analysis Kevin Lynch'. With a smile on her lips she knocked on the door. "Come in," A voice called out from behind the closed door and she opened the door, entered closing the door behind her. She found that the small room was full of computers and servers, much like Garcia's office had been except not as neat. Her eyes then focused on the man seated at the desk with his back to the door, typing viciously at his keyboard.

"Mr. Lynch?" She called out to him in her sweetest voice and Kevin jumped in his seat, startled and then turned to the face the visitor. His mouth fell open at the stunning Nubian woman who stood before him, Tamara's smile widened a bit at his reaction.

"Uhm…yea…yeah I'm Kevin Lynch," He stated as he stood from him seat while raking his eyes over her frame which was enclosed in and black trench coat and fell just to her knees. "And you are?"

"My name is Tamara Barnes, I'm sure Penelope has mentioned me." Tamara said and again read his reaction that told her she was right.

"Uhm…yes she said you were Agent Morgan's girlfriend,"

"Ex, see he dumped me last night to go be with your girlfriend. In fact he's still there right now."

"It's completely platonic," Kevin began to defend unconvincingly so.

"Right, that's what they told me too but I don't buy it. It's bullshit, and we'd both be fools to believe it. I don't. I know they're having sex."

"Penelope wouldn't do that," Kevin said as he shook his head a bit.

"Oh what makes you so sure? I know for a fact that Morgan isn't getting 'it' from me, he hasn't touched me in over a month." Those words seemed to strike a nerve in Kevin. "Mainly because he's been spending all of his time with your girlfriend, do you really believe that they're sleeping together and not 'sleeping together'?" Kevin couldn't answer he could only plop back down in his seat as a sadness washed over him. He had had the same thoughts but also had pushed them aside because he loved Garcia and wanted to trust her and believe in her. But it was hard when Morgan's girlfriend stood before him harboring the same exact fears and concerned he had been having. "The way I see it our significant others are fucking around on us, and I say why should we let them have all the fun?" She turned back to the door and locked it. Kevin's eyes widened a bit.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Kevin asked as lumps began to form in his throat which he tried to swallow down. Tamara turned back to face him, she smiled as she placed her purse on a nearby table and then moved her hands to the sash of her coat. She tugged at the knotted sash, untying it. She then opened the coat to reveal her naked frame.

"I'm horny and I can't get any from my man because he prefers to be with your girlfriend," She said as she strutted to where he sat watching her with lust filled eyed. She stopped just in front of him. "I thought we could help each other out." She reached out a hand and grasped one of Kevin's hands and moved it between her legs. She rubbed his fingers against her wet folds and both of their eyes closed and a moan escaped both of their mouths. Tamara clutched at his shoulders when she felt him thrust three of his fingers inside of her, as she bit back a scream. With his free hand Kevin grasped her waist and yanked her closer and then latched his mouth to left breast. Tamara squealed out as she moved her hands from his shoulders and weaved them in his hair, holding him flush against her breasts as he suckled both earnestly. Outside the door other workers in the building walked past the door to Kevin Lynch's office none ever hearing the cries and moans that resounded on the other side of the closed door.


	5. Chapter 5

Garcia had arrived at Quantico with a smile on her cherry red lips. After her meltdown earlier, thanks to Tamara Barnes, Morgan had spent nearly two hours consoling her and trying to cheer her up, which he did…so easily. So she was in high spirits when she entered her office. She closed her door and turned on the lights and then moved to her desk. Once she settled her bags in their usual place on the floor, she plopped in her seat to start warming up her babies. Her eyes instantly locked onto the small CD that was perched up against her keyboard. She picked it up and stared perplexingly at the word scribbled on it, 'Karma'.

* * *

Morgan had just come to bring his 'Princess' her favorite frappe. His guilt over Garcia being attacked and upset by Tamara still nagged at him. As he was just about the open the door to her office, Garcia nearly mowed him down as she rushed out of it. Her wet, bloodshot eyes, blotchy red face as well as the way she seemed to be hyperventilating, caused him to become filled with concern, and he instinctually dropped the drink in his hand, to the floor, and reached for her.

"Hey…hey…what's wrong?" Morgan asked as he held Garcia at arm's length and leaned down a bit to stared directly into her eyes. Garcia seemed to be struggling to breath as she shook from her sobbing. Morgan pulled her against his chest, and wrapped his strong arms around her. She welcomed the embrace and clung to him, as she continued to sob. "What's wrong babygirl? I can't fix it if you won't tell me what's wrong. Come on talk to me, sweetness," He spoke softly as he kissed the top of her head. They stood there like that in the corridor for at least 10 minutes, with their co-workers walking by them not even sparing them a glance. All were now immune or maybe just ignorant to what some referred to as the 'Morgan and Garcia Show'. Their banter and flirty behavior so renowned that they were often referenced in the 'sexual harassment in the workplace' seminars, held every six months. Morgan and Garcia were always the examples of how 'not' to behave in the workplace, although neither was ever reprimanded for their behavior.

Morgan noticed that Garcia's body was more relaxed and not as coiled up as it was a few moments prior. Also her sobs had quieted down to sniffles and so he took that as a sign she was calm enough to talk to him. "Hey can you tell me what happened now?" He asked again as he leaned back just enough to place a kiss against her forehead.

"In my office," Was all that she seemed to be able to muster and Morgan slowly released her from his arms and reached out behind her to open the door. "I can't go back in there…not while…" She ended her words abruptly and then walked off to the side a bit and rested her back against the wall. Morgan was now truly intrigued as he watched her for a moment before he opened the door. The moans and groans captured his attention before the images playing on all the computer monitors in the office. There in full Technicolor were Kevin Lynch and Tamara Barnes having sex. Morgan quickly moved to the computers and stopped the playback. He knew instantly who was behind it all. "Thanks," Garcia's meek voice spoke from behind him and he twirled to find her re-entering the office.

"I am so sorry Garcia." Morgan said as he looked at her with eyes that pleaded for her forgiveness.

"Don't be it's not your fault, you didn't make Kevin…God how could he do that to me." She asked as she plopped down in her seat with fresh tears falling from her eyes. "I mean I get 'why' she's gorgeous and I'm not…"

"You're wrong, baby you are gorgeous, sometimes you take my breath away. And no matter how hard 'she' might try she will never ever in a million years be able to attain the beauty that is you. And Kevin's, he's just a damn fool and if could do something like this to you then he never deserved you in the first place."

"But I loved him, I 'love' him, and I've done those things with him," She waved her hand towards the monitors. "And then some, so why wasn't I enough, why aren't I ever enough. Why do all the men I meet who I think are interested in me wind up either breaking my heart or trying to kill me? Why am I not worthy of love, of being loved." Her face fell as more sobs dripped from her mouth. Morgan kneeled before her and pulled her into another comforting embrace.

"Hush silly girl, you are loved, I love y…"

"Hey," A voice pulled them from their moment of raw emotions and would be confessions. "Penelope are you ok?" Kevin Lynch stood in the open door way, with genuine concern etched on his face. In reply Garcia threw him an icy glare and then reached over and hit the play button on her keyboard. Once again the tiny office became filled with the sights and sounds of Kevin and Tamara's sex session. Kevin's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Oh God I didn't know…I didn't know she was recording it."

"Wow…" Garcia said around a chuckle and she stopped the footage from palying. "That's all you have to say, not "I'm sorry" or "It was an accident"? No explanation whatsoever, except 'I didn't know she was recording'?" He had enough sense to at least look remorseful, but that soon turned into a look of fright as Morgan stood and leered at him.

"You do know I'm gonna have to stomp your ass all over this building right?" Morgan said casually.

"Look I'm sorry Agent Morgan, but she…she came onto me. She was saying how you and Penelope were sleeping together and…and I got jealous and…"

"And you think that's gonna save you?" Morgan asked as he took a step towards the cowering man, only to have Garcia's grasp upon his forearm still him.

"I know she's your girlfriend but I swear…"

"You think I want to snap that weaselly little neck of yours because you fucked Tamara? You really are a stupid fool. I don't give a damn about hat bitch, I broke up with her, but what I do give a damn about is you hurting as well as disrespecting Garcia like that."

"Penelope, I am so sorry if I hurt you," Kevin spoke, looking directly at Garcia.

"If you hurt me…there's no 'if' in it. I hurt…you hurt me Kevin," She spoke through trembling lips her voice cracking on the last words, which caused even more anger to well up inside Morgan and he took another step toward where Kevin stood. Again Garcia's hand stilled him. "Morgan don't, he's not worth it. Kevin just leave and pretend like you don't know me; you don't know my name, number, or address, it's over."

"Penelope Pleas…"

"Go before I let Morgan loose." She threatened the Kevin took heed; quickly turning on his heel and leave the way he had come. Once Kevin left Garcia move her hand from Morgan's arm and then wrapped her arms around his waist as she rested her head against his hip. Morgan in turn reached down his left hand and began stroking her hair. The teams workload was light no new cases, and so he stayed with Garcia for the day, bringing his paperwork and an extra chair into her office.


	6. Chapter 6

**"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked genuinely surprised to see the man who was standing at her door. "How do you know even where I live?"**

**"I hacked your info in the FBI database…you lied," Was the reply as he pointed an accusatory finger at her. "Penelope had a video of us," He whispered the last part as if there were someone else there to overhear them. The news that Garcia got the package she had left her brought a huge smile to Tamara's face.**

**"Good now she knows what it feels like to have some bitch fucking around with 'her' man."**

**"You told me…made me believe that Penelope and Agent Morgan were having some torrid affair behind our backs, but Agent Morgan said that you two aren't even together anymore." Lynch exclaimed in outrage as he began to realize that she had used him.**

**"Wait Morgan was there?" Tamara asked and nervously pulled at her bottom lip. She hadn't wanted Morgan to see the tape and had figured Garcia would be too embarrassed to share it with anyone.**

**"Yes and yes he saw us big as life in Technicolor." Kevin affirmed.**

**"Good," Tamara said as she folded her arms across her chest, and shook her hair from her shoulders. "I hope he got a good look at what he gave up to be with that cow."**

**"Don't you talk about Penelope like that," Kevin hissed and threw her a hard glare. "Penelope is an amazingly beautiful woman inside 'and' out. Whereas you are a mean spirited, conniving bitch, and I can see why Agent Morgan dumped you. Also for the record, if given the choice between you and her, any man in their right mind would pick Penelope, every single time." He spat out and the words stun Tamara as viciously as a smack to her face. Kevin then turned to leave.**

**"Kevin, wait," Tamara called out as she stepped out onto her porch and grasped his arm, turning him back to face her. "I'm sorry, OK? It's just…it hurts when you love someone so much but you know they don't feel the same because they have feelings for someone else…you know?" Kevin silently nodded because he did have those same insecure feelings with regards to Penelope and Derek's relationship. "And yeah Morgan always denied having 'romantic' feelings for Penelope but then he'd turn around and spend his nights in her bed instead of mine, and I'm just supposed to be ok with that? Are you OK with that?"**

**"That was a jagged little pill for me to swallow too." Kevin admitted with a nod, and she threw him a kind smile as she rubbed her hand up and then down his arm.**

**"I'm sorry I used you like I did Kevin. I was just so hurt and I wanted to lash out, but I really did enjoy being with you. You're an amazing lover." She cooed out with a saucy smile on her lips. Kevin smiled back coyly as his face turned two shades redder. "In fact, last night was the first night in weeks that I didn't have a fantasy about being with Derek; last night's dream was all about you." Kevin looked up at her with wide, shocked eyes. "You know, we're both 'officially' single now so it would ok if we spent more time together, right?" Tamara asked and Kevin swallowed down the lump in his throat. She then grabbed his hand and led him inside her home, closing the door behind them.**

**[Later that night]**

**The first ring of his cell was enough to pull him from his light sleep. He hurriedly grabbed and opened the phone not wanting to risk another ring that might awaken the sleeping lady snuggled up beside him. He was so focused on making sure his 'sleeping beauty' hadn't been disturbed that he hadn't checked the caller ID like he normally would.**

**"Morgan," He answered groggily.**

**"Derek…" A meek feminine voice called out to him and he instantly became fully awake having sensed the distress in the woman's voice. He extracted himself from his bed and moved closer to the bathroom for some privacy.**

**"Who is this?" He asked.**

**"He…he hurt me," The woman sobbed out. Alarms went off in Morgan's head as he finally recognized the voice.**

**"Tam, who hurt you? Where are you?" Morgan asked as he moved to his bureau and pulled out a t-shirt that he quickly pulled on to go with the FBI issued sweat pants he wore. He then moved to his closet to grab a pair of sneakers to throw on.**

**"He came, he…how did he know where I live? He was so angry…he said it was my fault that Penelope dumped him…"**

**"Wait…Lynch, Kevin Lynch?" Morgan asked in a raised voice that caught the ear of Garcia who was still lying curled up in Morgan's bed. It had been three days since Garcia had broken up with Kevin, and Morgan had spent the entire time doing whatever he could to cheer her up and keep her mind off of sad things, this task entailed sleepovers where they would spend the night snuggled up in bed watching movies, this night it was horribly bad horror movies at Morgan's place. "Tamara where are you?" Morgan continued questioning as Garcia sat up in the bed staring at him in concern.**

**"I told him to leave and I tried to close the door but he was too strong…" Tamara sobbed out, telling her story as if she hadn't heard him.**

**"Tamara…Tamara…listen to me baby, where are you are you at home?"**

**"Yes," She answered in a tiny voice.**

**"Ok have you called the police…"**

**"No! No! No police…no, no…he said he'd hurt me worse if I…no, no, no" She cried out frantically.**

**"Ok…Ok…shhh…I'm coming…ok. I'm coming right now. Is Lynch still there Tam, do you know if he's still there?"**

**"No…I don't know…Oh God is he gonna come back?" She asked in a very hushed tone but he could still hear the panic in her voice. Morgan could hear some rustling over the phone line just before it went dead.**

**"Tam?" He called out. "Tamara?" Dead air was his only reply. "Fuck!" He roared as he closed his phone and then started to tug on his shoes.**

**"Morgan, what's going on?" Garcia asked already up. She stood before him in her Pinky and the Brain pajama set, with her sneakers already on, guessing from the call that they'd have to hurry off on some new case.**

**"Your ex just attacked Tamara." Morgan spat out as he glared angrily at her.**

**"What…Kevin?" She asked disbelieving.**

**"Yeah, Kevin." Morgan said as he hurried out with Garcia right on his heels.**

**

* * *

**

**When they arrived at Tamara Barnes' home they found it shrouded in darkness, there was no light illuminating any of the windows. Morgan began to reconsider having Garcia come in and help him with what he thought might be a hysterical Tamara. It was his experience that female victims, especially those who had been attacked by a man, seemed to be more comfortable with other females.**

**"Garcia," He spoke to her in a lowered voice as he pulled out his gun. "Maybe you should wait in the car."**

**"No, way," She said as she moved up close behind him. "I'd feel safer with you." He didn't argue because he didn't want to waste any more time, so they cautiously moved to the door. Morgan tested the knob and found that the door was unlocked.**

**"You stay behind me and stay close." He tossed over his shoulder and then led the way inside the house. "Tamara?" He called out as he turned on the lights. They first searched downstairs room by room and when they didn't find her they moved to the second floor. Morgan decided to start in the bedroom Tamara used as her own. "Tam, are you in here?" He called out to the seemingly empty room and a whimper drew their attention to the closet door. "Stay," Morgan said to Garcia and she stayed root just inside the bedroom door. Morgan moved to the closet door with his gun aimed, and quickly threw the door opened and was greeted with the sight of Tamara Barnes balled up and cowering in the corner. "Tamara," He gently called to her and as he holstered his gun. "Hey, Tam," He called to her again and reached out and stroked her hair. She jerked away from him and stared at him with wild, frightened eyes and Morgan became enraged as he saw her battered and bruised face; her left eye was almost completely swollen shut, her nosed bloodied, and her lips split open and doubled in size. He instinctually let his eyes slide over her frame to access the full extent of the damage, and this is when he saw that she was only wearing a torn blouse and that her bare legs were covered in bruises and her inner thighs were caked with dried blood. He clamped his eyes shut to the sight. "Penelope," He called out over his shoulder. "I think you should help," Garcia moved to where he was squatted in the doorway of the closet. She let out a gasp at what she saw.**

**"Oh my God," Garcia exclaimed as she clutched at her chest.**

**"Could you get something to wrap around her?" Morgan asked pulling Garcia from her stupor.**

**"Uhh…" She turned and looked about the room until her eyes landed on a light blue robe that was laid across the foot of the bed. "Yeah," She then moved to the bed and grasped the robe and then brought it back to the closet. Morgan moved back to let Garcia in closer. "Hey Tamara, we're going to get you to the hospital c'mon sweetie." Garcia spoke softly as she draped the robe around Tamara's shoulders.**

**"I'm sorry for what I did to you, I'm so sorry," Tamara cried out as she flinched back a bit appearing to be scared of Garcia. "Please don't let him hurt me anymore." Garcia was taken aback and her own tears formed.**

**"No one's going to hurt you, I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise." She assured Tamara and her words seemed to please the distraught woman, who flung herself against Garcia, and clung to her. Garcia tightened her arms around Tamara and stroked her hair and she turned teary eyes to Morgan. "We should get her to the hospital." Morgan nodded in agreement.**

**[Much later, at the hospital]**

**"How is she?" Morgan asked the doctor and he stared through the opened exam room door, watching Garcia who stood at the bedside of Tamara Barnes, comforting her. Garcia had stayed with Tamara during her exam and remained at her side gripping Tamara's hand.**

**"Well, as you can see for yourself Ms. Barnes took a pretty severe beating, and it looks as though she was sexually assaulted."**

**"Raped?" Morgan asked as his jaws clinched in rage.**

**"Well, we did find semen so there was sex, and there was a lot of tearing and swelling, but…well the extent of the damage suggest that it wasn't from any man, unless this man is inhumanly endowed, I'd say the tearing was due to something else."**

**"So some foreign object was used on her?" Morgan asked his disgust evident on his face.**

**"Yes, and it caused major tearing which resulted in the heavy bleeding." The doctor confirmed. "I have one of our rape counselors coming down to assess her, but your friend Ms. Garcia seems to really be good at helping Ms. Barnes. By the way does Ms. Barnes have any family that we can contact?" Morgan shook his head.**

**"She only had a brother, but he was killed a few months back."**

**"That's ashamed because I think she's going to need a support system to help her get through what happened to her."**

**"She'll have it I'll take care of that." Morgan stated and the doctor gave a nod of approval.**

**"We should have the rape kit results back in a couple of hours, I'll be back then."**

**"Thank you doctor, we already know who did this but we'll need those results to help put the bastard away." The doctor nodded again and then walked off. Morgan then focused back onto the exam room, with a heavy sigh he moved to the door. "Penelope," He called softly but gained the full attention of the two women in the room. Garcia said something to Tamara that Morgan couldn't quite hear, but Tamara slightly nodded her head and then released her hold on Garcia's hand. Garcia then stood and walked over to the door where Morgan stood. "Hey, how's she holding up?" He asked as his eyes locked on to Tamara, who had curled up onto her side facing away from him.**

**"Better than I would be if I were in her shoes." Garcia answered as they stepped out into the corridor. "I still can't believe that Kevin did this."**

**"Don't…don't stand there and try to defend that son-of-a-bitch," Morgan snapped and she jumped a bit at his tone.**

**"I…I'm not, it's just," She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her arms. "It's scary to think that I was involved with someone capable of doing that," She turned her eyes back to wear Tamara lay in the bed. "He viciously beat her and he raped her Derek, I…I just can't help thinking that that could easily have been me. How can I have not seen the type of person Kevin is?" Morgan nodded in response.**

**"He just had a mental break baby, we see it all the time in our line of work." Morgan said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, sorry that he had snapped at her.**

**"Right, what do you guys call it a…a… stressor. So what was his…" The question fell silent on her lips as her large eyes fixed on Morgan's sympathetic ones. "Oh God, it was me…wasn't it, it's because I broke up with him." She asked her tears already slipping from her eyes.**

**"Penelope," Morgan called to her as he pulled her into his arms and kissed the side of her head. "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry that you had to be involved in this at all, but I promise you, I swear to God that he'll never hurt you."**

**"So what do we do now, about Kevin I mean?" She asked as she rested her cheek against his hard chest.**

**"I checked and he's already been picked up by the local police. Its procedure for the hospital to reports these kinds of attacks. I'm going to head down to the station and see if I can get an interview with Lynch myself."**

**"Why?" She asked as she pulled back from his embrace. "Just let the police handle it."**

**"I can't," Morgan said as he took a step back and rubbed his hand over his head, like he always did when he was frustrated and felt helpless. "I feel responsible too. This all started because Tam felt like I played her and in a way I did. You were right, I wasn't willing to go all in and be there for her through every step of her grieving process over losing her brother. If I had just left her alone she wouldn't be lying in there right now." They both turned their gazes to Tamara who had fallen asleep.**


End file.
